Someone Special
by FeistyFrozenChick13
Summary: Merry Chistmas! Attempting to make cookies can be quite a challenge while spiked eggnog is present. Modern AU. ElsAnna. G!p Elsa. Incest.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: Soo...I revised, if not, rewrote some of the parts in this story so it flows a little better. I just really wanted to put something up for Christmas ^^_

_hope y'all had an awesome one! _

* * *

><p>I knew I'd had one too many cups of spiked eggnog when I found my eyes falling somewhere they should<em> not <em>have been at the moment. _I wish I could kiss those lips._My sister did her very best _not _to let her tears fall into the cake batter she was currently making. Regardless of her break-up of two years, she was jovially singing along with a Christmas station she'd found on her tablet.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day-" _

She sang. She had a fabulous voice and I'd enjoyed it every time she opened that sweet mouth of hers. I was completely transfixed by her and in my current state, I found my own mouth opening before thinking it through.

_"You said you were GAY!" _I sang instead, loud enough to distort the original song before a snicker shook my frame. Anna snapped her head to me with a bewildered look until the omitted words dawned on her and she let out her own little giggle. A cute sound if I might say. _No, you may not._

"Hand me the whisk, won't you Elsa?" Her gentle voice, now softened from singing a few high noted songs like: _O Holy Night _and _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_, drifted over to me like a gentle caress. Without looking I grabbed and held it out to her, hiding a dreamy look, but just as she reached to grab the whisk, I moved it. "Elsa..." She warned. I smirked, pretending to give it to her again. She reached and again I moved it. "Elsa!"

"You forgot to say _please._" I grinned wickedly at her. Teal eyes looked from the whisk to me and slowly but surely, a pout began to morph on her precious face. My throat went dry at that sight. It may have been one in the morning and I may have had a slight buzz, but she still managed to steal my breath away in the dim light, even more so than our elegant tree in the living room. Snow was falling outside and she'd insisted on only using one light so we could better see the the swirling flakes from the kitchen window.

"Well, if you don't give it, you won't get your sugar cookies. Or cake." She tried to threaten, but it only did unmentionable things to me. She'd already made the cookies, but was working on mixing the batter for our mother's appreciation cake.

"Oh, like you're going to disappoint the fat man in a red suit? Or Ma?" I asked just as her hand darted out, grasping thin air when I suddenly jerked the whisk away and held it behind me. Now her face was in Full Blown Pout Mode, causing my stomach to flutter unnaturally. _Maybe I'd used too much rum? _Who was I kidding, my...infatuation...with her was something I was _sure_ I was going to get out of once I left for college, but the alcohol was now messing with my mind.

"I never disappoint Santa." She answered sweetly, eyes fixed, making her look more adorable. _Yeah, he'd be a complete asshole if he ever did. Good thing he isn't real. _"You mean that?" I snapped my eyes back to her, realizing that'd I'd voiced that aloud. _Oops. _

"Well...yeah." I mumbled, taking another sip and debating on whether snatching a cookie from the two dozen on the table was a good idea or not. I also made sure to keep the whisk with me while I pondered. When Anna couldn't sleep, she'd bake, or make some sort of dessert to get her mind off of things and I liked that about her. Especially when she'd make her famous sugar cookies. She was warm, bubbly, feisty and stubborn sometimes, but I loved her. _Probably more than you're supposed to, sicko. _As if to prove my consciousness right, my gaze gravitated from said cookies to my sister.

Her choice of sleepwear for the night seemed to put every curve of her body on display. My curious eyes fell to her cut off sleeping shorts, drinking in the sight of her lovely flared hips and down muscular legs to cute bare toes. _Freshly painted, probably from the sleepover she mentioned the other night. _When they decided to venture back up, I focused on her flat stomach under the Christmas tree on her shirt. Most likely toned from playing volleyball, as was the rest of her body. Probably. I dared _not _think more on it. Especially when she skirted around the island to hopefully pry the damned whisk from my evil clutches.

"Give it to me!" She playfully snarled and reached for it, pressing her chest to mine in the heat of the moment. My brain short circuited when my eyes caught sight of her taught nipples poking through her tight green tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra. _Sure, focus on those. Pervert._ But it _was_ pretty cold this early in the morning and she_ was _over by the preheating stove. I surrendered hastily, letting her snatch the utensil from me as I stumbled to my feet. If not for my somewhat fast reflexes, I would have toppled off the chair and probably would have broken- in my current messed up state- my neck. _Dammit Elsa. _

Anna skipped triumphantly back to her side with the whisk in hand and I didn't miss the way the corner of her mouth had turned upwards with her own little devilish smirk as she looked at me.

I poured myself another glass of eggnog in distraction. _Those freckles..._

"Can I have some?" She asked suddenly while battering the cake mix. I almost spit some back out when my lewd eyes snapped to her working arm, admiring the muscles of her bicep and forearm and- _oh my god, stop it Elsa! _As the image of her moving, bobbing chest burned into my memory, I slammed half of the eggnog. I had another hidden carton so I could finish one if I wanted. Compliments of my roommate.

"Let me see your ID, young one." I replied and decided to turn my whole head away, fearing that I'd be tempted to undress the rest of her with my eyes and looked at the fridge instead. On it, I could see her most recent report card. _Straight A's._

"Oh, _come on sis!_" Anna lamented dramatically. "It's not like the Parentals are here. And I'm eighteen for Odin's sake!" As she emphasized the empty house and herself, the seemingly pissed-off batter left the whisk, splattering over the counter and to my surprise, my own face. I flinched violently with my slow mind and reached out to steady myself. To my chagrin, my hand landed directly in the line of batter, causing me to slip forward a bit, pushing the small bag of flour over. That was all it took for the stupid bag to nip the side of Anna's mixing bowl, causing teal eyes to widen in surprise. As it went on it's side, batter gooped out before Anna managed to turn it back to it's proper axis, but still more batter oozed from the side and on to the flour covered counter.

I blinked a few times, fairly rapidly, trying to wrap my head around what the heck had just happened. _A simple question led to disaster in all of five seconds! _I stared wide-eyed at Anna for another split second until I registered the state _she_ was in. There was flour all over her front, covering the freckles on her chest, arms and the Christmas tree on her shirt. Some batter somehow ended up on her cutely freckled nose and there was more flour covering her legs and feet. _Holy-_

"I- Okay, t-that was _so_ not my fault." I held both of my hands up in surrender and to my absolute horror, my forearm managed to knock over the remnants of my eggnog. We both watched it completely ruin what was salvageable of the toppled flour in astonishment.

"That..." I hesitated, looking to Anna like one would to a shocked parent. "Was definitely my fault." I finished in a small whisper.

"A drink." Her voice cracked as a giggle escaped. "I only wanted a drink." There was even flour in her hair! She looked like an adorable snowman.

"See what you did?" I bit my lip, trying to quell the the building bubble of laughter that threatened to blow over. "I think it's a sign."

"Oh, I think I have my LED glasses if you're looking for the actual neon sign."

_Uh, what? _That was all it took for us to turn inside out with gut-wrenching laughter. I assumed we looked completely ridiculous in that moment but I didn't care. College had pulled me away from her so whenever I got the chance, I soaked up every ounce of time that I had with her. Regardless that I was really trying to get away from my feelings for her. _But still,_ I missed her constantly. _Geez, confused much?_

Before I could look back on that point of time, or continue to be butting heads with myself, a nasty _splat _to my face, yanked me out of my mind and back to the present. "Hey these actually make the perfect snow ball." Anna mused. I wiped my cheek, eyeing the perfectly made dough ball that had greeted my face and then to her as she continued to construct a new one. I lunged for a scrape, but instead of taking the time to build one, I gathered quickly some flour/batter/nog on my hand and swiped it across a freckled cheek. She gasped and I leaned back triumphantly. _Serves ya right. _I smirked at her shocked expression before it turned devious. My smirk faded when she gave me a Cheshire grin.

"A-Anna? Now, l-let's think this through-" I scrambled from away as she flitted around the counter to try to give me the same treatment. She didn't stop like I'd thought she would once I got away from her. That playful look hadn't left her teal eyes. I instantly feared for my life as she sprinted after me. Squealing like a maniac, I successfully hurdled over one of the couches, managing not to trip over or crash in to the tree as I frantically sought an escape route. My alcoholic brain was shot and I clumsily opted for the stairs, only to be effortlessly cut off by my very athletic sister.

She wasted absolutely no time in smearing my entire face with the glob of mess she had in her hand, but I wasn't about to let her get away with it. Acting quickly, I wiped the gunk from my face and pressed my hands to her own face, firmly repaying her in kind, but she wasn't prepared for my sudden aggressiveness and ended up stumbling backwards in the throes of laughter. My senses jerked into action and I held her to me. When I stepped forward, my toe caught the edge of the rug and we ended up tumbling to the floor. I howled in pain when Anna's elbow dug directly into my left boob and she howled in laughter, unaware that she'd practically deflated me.

"Oh my _god _what the hell is the matter with us?!" Anna futily tried to catch her breath, still fully on top of me and I wouldn't have noticed if she didn't exhale sharply into the side of my cheek. Sudden pain in my poor chest forgotten, my eyes cocked to the side, seeing her red-flour-covered hair. There was even a dusting of flour on her ear. _She's so warm..._I was unable to tear my gaze from the tender, tasty looking flesh of her ear, the way her throat constricted temptingly with each intake of breath and finally the sliver of sun-kissed cleavage pressing fully in to me. Her enticing scent hit me hard and when she suddenly stiffened, breath hitching in surprise, I completely wanted the floor to swallow me whole.

"E-Elsa, i-is that-" Her question died out when she pulled back to look at me before glancing down between us.

"Holy fuck!" I hissed, trying to roll out from under her. "I-I'm sorry, Anna, I can't- I didn't mean-" I thunked my head back against the floor when the right words didn't fall out of my mouth and when she wouldn't allow me to move out from under her. Since I'd been holding her still, I slammed my arms to my side. _Shit, shit, shit. NO! _My heart hammered in my chest, probably aiding in the blood-flow to my nether regions, pushing against my sweats and into her stomach. _That's it. You've lost her- who the fuck gets hard for their sister, you dirty- _A soft pressure at the corner of my mouth, wrenched my head back into the present.

_Was that- did she just..._My eyes then beheld Anna's timid gaze. Uncertainty shown in her beautiful eyes as she closed the distance of our faces once more. She didn't attempt another kiss, but settled for brushing my cheek deliberately with hers. My entire body went rigid. _No, Anna. Don't do this! I can't let you!_

"Elsa what-"

"Anna what-" We both started simultaneously, immediately shutting up just after.

"Uh, go ahead." Anna stammered.

"You first." I choked out, but blabbered before she could. "If you're going to ask what the hell's wrong with me, I have no fucking clue but I'm sorry. My god I didn't think- I'm drunk!" I declared, praying to every religious deity that I'd stop poking her and soften already. _You can be really inappropriate in the most inopportune time! _I cursed myself.

"You aren't drunk." Anna clarified, stifling a giggle. I wasn't, but I still refused to look at her. _Why hasn't she moved? Is she so disturbed by me? Paralyzed in utter gross-outedness? Is that even a word, you dolt? _She knew damned well what that was that was jabbing her, yet there she was, still on top of me, trapping me in place with her lithe, feminine, gorgeous smelling body._ Fucking A!_

"Absolutely shit-faced, I probably won't even remember when I wake up." I muttered unconvincingly. I clenched and unclenched my hands, lying log stiff and hoping it was enough to make her uncomfortable, thus forcing her to move. _Move...no! Cut it out. _I grit my teeth and thought of equations, my roommate, next semester, the ornaments on our tree, stupid passwords, anything to try to distract myself from my current awkward situation.

"Then..." Anna paused, causing me to flick my eyes back to her. "Will you remember this?" She asked softly, taking me totally by surprise as she then cupped my cheek and pressed her lips firmly to mine._...oh my...so wishes really do come true._

Fireworks. That was all I saw behind shocked eyelids.

"Anna, wait-" My paradise was cut in half when I felt her press closer, as her dainty fingers making their way to the back of my neck, our kiss becoming more demanding. _You aren't in your right mind and nether am I. _I wanted to say, but choked when she pulled back to give me a pointed stare. I gulped, easily caving. "M-Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas." She replied, finally removing herself from me. I sat up, grateful for un-hardening, though I was on edge now. It was definitely the right thing to make her stop, but my stomach twisted in fear that I'd somehow hurt her. _Not surprising_, _she should hate you now! _My eyes widened..._but I wasn't the one that kissed her. Wha-_

I felt her soft hand touch my cheek once more. When I brought apprehensive eyes to my younger sister, I stiffened when that smirk slid across her face again. Before I could react, she pressed another meaningful chaste kiss to my lips.

"And a Happy New Year." She giggled, My mouth dropped open in shock. I could only stare as she then skipped back to the kitchen and I heard her singing once more.

_...this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special..._

I fell back suddenly with my mind in a mess of cake batter, flour, eggnog, the smell of cookies and entirely of Anna. _OOh snap!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Good break from some of my other stories...though should I write a few more chapters? (It's my first incest story...not sure though) ^^ anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! Thanks for the reviews and stay classy!_


End file.
